Concrete may be a composite construction material that may be used in building. Concrete may be comprised of a mixture of cement paste, sand and aggregates. The cement paste may comprise cement and water. The cement may be Ordinary Portland Cement, a type of cement made out of raw material such as limestone. The manufacturing of Ordinary Portland Cement produces more than 13 billion tons of carbon dioxide every year. This carbon dioxide emission is equivalent to 7% of the total global emission of carbon dioxide to the atmosphere. This carbon dioxide emission may lead to environmental problems such as global warming and the greenhouse effect.